


Tradition

by anoceanmonster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cupboard Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Tony Fixes things, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoceanmonster/pseuds/anoceanmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know,” Steve sighed as Tony’s mouth trialed down his throat, facial hair grazing Steve’s clean, smooth skin. “Maybe people were expecting something a little more traditional.”</p><p>Tony snorted as his fingers began to pull and untuck Steve’s dress shirt from his trousers. “You married me, babe. I think people’s expectations have already been surpassed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

“I don’t know,” Steve sighed as Tony’s mouth trialed down his throat, facial hair grazing Steve’s clean, smooth skin. “Maybe people were expecting something a little more traditional.”

Tony snorted as his fingers began to pull and untuck Steve’s dress shirt from his trousers. “You married me, babe. I think people’s expectations have already been surpassed.” 

Steve loved their wedding, he really did. The service was small and simplistic, just him and Tony and the officiator out on the landing platform of the tower with their close friends watching from the end of the walkway. The rims which usually removed the Iron Man suit spun slowly above them and catching the fading sunlight in an orange and pink arch above them. There they made their vows, laughed nervously when Tony almost dropped the ring, and kissed their way into married life. It was...perfect. 

What made it even more perfect was the fact that they had planned it together, from the seating arrangements to JARVIS the usher to the menu. Well, the menu was more Tony. He’d been incredibly sweet and brought in cooks from Brooklyn to make mini hot dogs just the way Steve liked (though Steve had a sneaking suspicion it was all just so Tony could dissolve into giggles after making inappropriate hot dog jokes). 

However, mingling his way through the room Steve couldn’t help but hear the same thing amongst all the compliments and well wishes - it wasn’t what people were expecting. And what if it wasn’t what Tony was expecting? He never did anything small, ever. Steve, though...even after proposing to Tony with dinner and flowers and music and dressed in his service uniform which he knew drove Tony crazy, he was adamant they should make it a small affair. He wanted it personal, just him and Tony and friends and laughter, not people he’d barely met and a huge dining hall with hours of speeches and tradition. But what if that’s what Tony wanted? 

“But what if there were expecting more?” Steve tried as Tony busied himself untucking the rest of Steve’s shirt and sticking his warm hands against soft, tight flesh of Steve’s abdomen. Steve’s breath hitched, hands grabbings at Tony’s biceps. 

“Who’s they?” Tony pulled back to ask. “Who are you worried about impressing on your own wedding day?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just-” he stopped to huff, irritated. “What if people wanted something different for us? What about our folks?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t think my old man would have too much to say about his second greatest achievement trying to nail his first greatest achievement in a catering cupboard.” 

Steve fixed Tony with a non threatening glare. “Tony. One, you are not your father’s second greatest achievement and two, what did we say about inappropriate conversation when you’ve got your hands in my pants?”

Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “In my defense my hands aren’t in your pants yet. Also, what’s with the sudden wedding worries? I’m pretty sure you’re about an hour and half late for cold feet.” 

Steve sighed and let his hands fall from Tony’s arms to his hips so he could pull him a little closer. “It’s not that. Today was everything I wanted but maybe we should have done something bigger? Maybe we should have hired a place, gone all out, been a little more...I don’t know…”

“Traditional?” Tony offered with one of those small, understanding smiles that made Steve fall in love with him in the first place. 

“Maybe.” 

“Well,” Tony began as he started to unbuckle Steve’s belt. “What is tradition, when you really think about it? It’s something that’s done time and time again. But, you know...a tradition has to start somewhere, right? So, this is the start of our traditions.”

Smiling, Steve glanced around the boxes and crates as Tony popped the button and zip on his trousers. “In a catering cupboard?”

Tony grinned, slid a hand in to Steve’s underwear and nodded. “Yes, in a catering cupboard.” 

As a hand wrapped around his already half hard dick, Steve let his head knock back against the wall with a groan, “Tony.”

Tony leaned forward, “I could stop,” he purred, thumb stroking the head. “Could wait until tonight, have you carry me over the threshold.” 

“If you do, you won’t be married for long,” Steve quipped and Tony laughed, grin slipping into a silent, open mouthed moan as Steve cupped him through his trousers with one hand and went for his belt with the other. 

Once Tony’s trousers were open Steve coaxed his dick into arousal. After a few moments Tony batted Steve’s hand away as he wrapped his long, mechanic’s fingers around them both. Steve bit his lip hard, tugging at the belt loops on Tony’s trousers in effort to get them closer as Tony started to jerk them. It was rough and quick with nothing but warmth and precome to help Tony’s thumb and fingers squeeze and slide over them both. Steve’s hips stuttered forward and slammed back against the wall. His bitten lip slipped from between his teeth and he moaned, the sound ringing out from every corner of the small room. 

Tony clamped a hand over Steve’s mouth to muffle the sound. He’d locked the door after unceremoniously throwing Steve through it, but the clatter of glasses and chatter of their guests wasn’t too far away. Steve pulled Tony closer still, shaking the hand from his mouth and choosing instead to silence himself by capturing Tony in a messy but tender kiss.

Steve jutted his hips and dug his nails into Tony’s sides, a silent warning he was close. 

“I know,” Tony panted, quietly. “Give me a second, I’m almost there.”

It didn’t take much longer, all Steve had to do was bite at Tony’s jaw and moan his name again and they were both coming, spilling over Tony’s hand in hot, white ribbons, their bodies shaking against each other. 

Pecking Tony’s lips back into a smug grin, Steve only wished this moment could last just a little longer. This messy, inappropriate and perfect moment that was so ridiculously them all over. 

“So, is that the kind of tradition you were looking for?” Tony asked, his smile full of pride. Steve laughed and pulled his husband back in for another kiss. 

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
